


All The Little Things

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Coping, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Medium Angst, No Romance, One-Sided Attraction, and mental disorders, endgame qp karmagisa but it’s not rlly obvious, just kinda figuring out sexuality, light talk of child abuse, please get them a therapist, talking about crushes, these two are the death of me I swear, two kids with issues coping basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Nagisa finds himself on top of the shed roof for lunch. It’s a nice view up here honestly, and the wind blows a delicate breeze. Karma sits beside him, bento box open and munching on onigiri and different rolls.“Hey, can I talk to you?”





	All The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> My Karma is always a mess at comforting people so kinda ooc, well they both are so *shrugs*
> 
> If you can’t tell I’m trying really really hard to get back in this fandom... it’s difficult.

Nagisa wasn’t sure how he climbed up to the roof of the shed. There was a good amount of stuff just laid around, maybe it was that. But he sat in the full bask of the sun, eyes fluttering and embracing its warmth.

He opened his lunch, picking around at the onigiri. It was decent, just some store-bought stuff. He started eating, curling his legs so the box would not slide off. 

“Hey Nagi, you look bored. Want some company?” 

Said student took a glance to see Karma’s crooked smile and nodded a bit. The other hoisted himself up with his bento box and plopped down next to Nagisa.

He liked Karma’s presence, honestly. It was nice to have a friend who wasn’t constantly picking on him. Sure, there was a bit of teasing, but Karma had boundries around him, something he lacked with others. It was nice.

Nagisa peered over at Karma’s lunch, which was much more eloquent than his. Other than onigiri, it consisted of rice with a heavy dose of furikake, different kinds of rolls, and even a few wontons. Oh. That looked good. 

Karma threw him a look. “You know I put loads of furikake on my rice for a reason.”

The other laughed. “Ew Karma, that’s a little too much.”  

A chuckle responded to him, before Karma gave a small smile and passed some of the rolls over. He picked off the top layer and... oh there was sushi under there, which Karma also passed. 

Nagisa ate the foods delicately, eyes widening as the flavor burst in his mouth. “These are really good!” He said around a mouthful of food.

”They better be, I made sure to try and hide the cyanide as much as possible,” Karma joked. Nagisa looked at him with wide eyes, nearly choking on his food before Karma burst out in laughter.

There was silence for a while, it stretched on for what seemed forever before Nagisa swallowed his mouthful and spoke.

”Hey, can I talk to you?”

Karma caught on to the serious tone, turning to face Nagisa properly. “Okay,” he said, and Nagisa looked down.

”I just... how do you talk to a girl who has a crush on you. Pleasedon’tlaugh,” he finished quickly at Karma’s impending grin. It dropped, and Karma reached a hand out in concern. “I just, I don’t know-I don’t think I like Kayano at all and it’s just weird to talk to her because it’s so obvious she likes me and I don’t even know where to start. I don’t want to lead her on but I-I don’t know what to do.”

The other boy’s eyebrows furrow in thought. “Well, I know she likes you, but, if you’re sure you don’t like her back you should tell her. It’s the best if you talk about it I guess.” 

Nagisa’s head jerks in a nod, he’s nervous about it, a lot, but he feels a bit better. “Have you ever had to tell that to someone?” Of course Karma has, he’s one of the most popular among girls, even back in the main building.

”Well, Nakamura used to have a thing for me, but that was really it. Everyone else, it was like a celebrity crush,” he sends a ‘because I’m that cool’ grin to Nagisa, who sends a glare. “But I did have a crush on Okuda.”

Nagisa’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. “Oh right, didn’t you mention it before..?”

”Yeah,” Karma picks as his food, “but from Kayano’s view, I think she’d honestly like it better if you just told her.” 

He gets the hint to drop it. “I dunno, it just feels weird. I’ve never really felt anything towards anyone.”

”Hey, were just finishing junior high, no ones expecting you to date. Korosensei still likes to say we’re too young even though he ships like half the class.” Nagisa gives a short laugh at that.

Karma tilts his head. “It’s not my right to be nosy, but I thought you did-well you seemed to have something for Kayano,” he ended awkwardly, and it brings a small smile to Nagisa. His friend’s sly tongue doesn’t work here.

He hums. “I suppose I like her, but I don’t _like_ her. I just never really had many friends.”

A heavy silence settles between them as Karma fishes around for the right words. He’s not good at comforting. He’s good at teasing, picking on people. The opposite is difficult. 

“I’m...sorry,” he says eventually, “for uh, drifting away from you.”

Nagisa turns, offering a small smile. “It’s alright.” 

“No-it’s... it’s not. I should have been a better friend, I just,” he gestures helplessly (wow he’s really bad at this) and Nagisa places a hand on his arm, understanding. “God I’m just terrible and friendship and romance and girls and everything,” he laughs out hollowly, Nagisa has a pained look he doesn’t catch.

Nagisa curls up, resting his chin on his knees. 

“I don’t like Kayano. I mean, she’s really nice and all, but, I don’t even know if I like,” now he’s the one gesturing helplessly, “uh, girls.” There’s a blush staining his cheeks, eyes averting away from Karma.

The other looks at him carefully. “Then do you like boys?”

Nagisa yelped, face growing redder. “Karma! You can’t just say stuff like that!”

Karma shrugs nonchalantly. “Why not?”

He shivers. “I dunno...I just...don’t really like anyone at the moment? It may change but the idea of kissing someone after everything...”

Karma doesn’t need more information to know. He leans back. “Yeah, I understand.”

The blue-haired boy shoots him a look. He sighs. “Like, Okuda was pretty and all, but it was like for a week and even then I don’t think I saw her as anything but a friend.” 

“Oh,” Nagisa says quietly. 

“It’s kinda hard, watching Sugino pine after Kanzaki and all the other kids getting together,” Karma muttered. “And you know how mushy Maehara and Isogai are.”

”Yeah, a lot of pressure,” Nagisa mumbled, eyes drifting. 

Karma doesn’t say anything when Korosensei gathers the rest of the class inside. He doesn’t turn pink like usually when he sees the two on the roof, he goes grey-serious-and lets them be. God he loves that teacher.

He scoots over, arms extending in what he hopes to initiate a hug (please save him from this embarrassment) and Nagisa jolts, red cheeks glowing again before he gently allows the contact.

He averts his eyes, and pointedly doesn’t look at Karma.

Even though Karma holds his shoulder gently, Nagisa doesn’t respond, except for a small grimace Karma catches.

“I can see the gears, Nagi, what’s wrong?”

Nagisa shrugs. “My mom had another episode last night,” he says, like it’s as normal as pointing out the rainfall on a stormy day.

Mercury eyes go dark and Karma stiffens. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He knows, he knows Nagisa’s mother has him around her finger, _knows_ what happens when-when—

“She just stormed away,” Nagisa said, picking at the lint on his pants. “It was nothing.”

”Idiot,” he growls, “you should have told me!”

Nagisa gives him a look. “I just did.”

Karma splutters. “That’s not what I—ugh!” He yanks himself away from the smaller boy, huffing. Nagisa looks hurt, and Karma immediately berated himself. “I’m sorry I just, it’s not nothing, Nagi. Please—I want to help. I know I’m the worst person in the world to talk about feelings—I know nobody wants to talk with a psychopath but I’ll try please!”

A single, low whimper escapes his friend, and Nagisa’s hurt look increased tenfold. “Karma,” he says quietly, “you’re not a psychopath.”

He laughs, loudly, nearly hysterically. “Yeah, how do you know that?”

”I’m the one that goes crazy bloodlust,” Nagisa points out.

Karma shakes his head. “It’s different. Forget it. I—I’ll just go. Yeah. I’ll go. So... bye.” Nagisa tries to reach out but Karma pulls away. Karma moves to start clambering down the shed again, but Nagisa stops him.

”I’m... really happy to be your friend,” he says softly. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

Karma looks up, opens his mouth to say something, but shakes his head. 

Nagisa’s heart cracks.

 

 

 

“Wait!”

 

 

He scrambles over to Karma, grabbing his hand as his eyes grow misty. Karma debates tearing his hand away but doesn’t.

”Please Karma...” he whispers a bit, letting go to let Karma leave if he wishes. “I don’t want to lose my friend.”

The hesitation is evident in Karma’s eyes. “I don’t wanna hurt you,” He says under his breath, afraid of what he could do, anything he could do is walking on eggshells.

Nagisa’s face transforms into a tiny, tight smile. “You’ll never hurt me, Karma. I know you. And if you do, there’s gonna be a reason. There’s method behind your madness, after all,” he say, and Karma snorts a bit. 

Gently, oh so gently, he climbs back up (never mind the fact he’s skipping class, he’ll catch up) and balls his fists. 

Nagisa lays a hand on them, and he relaxes. 

“We’ll be okay,” he says quietly. “Yeah?”

”Yeah,” Karma echoes. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bad but getting back into a fandom is harder than I thought.


End file.
